Technical Field
Embodiments of this disclosure relate to electronic systems and, in particular, to radio frequency systems.
Description of Related Technology
A radio frequency (RF) telecommunications system can transmit and/or receive RF signals that meet demands of high density, high speed operation. Wireless communication devices, such as mobile phones, can include RF systems and transmit and receive signals in a cellular network. RF systems can include RF circuitry such as filters, RF amplifiers, and RF switches arranged to process RF signals.
RF systems can process signals associated with multiple frequency bands. To support the proliferation of frequency bands, there can be a number of different signal paths associated with different frequency bands in an RF system. Such RF systems can include RF circuitry between an antenna and a transceiver. The RF circuitry can include filters, RF amplifiers, and RF switches arranged to process signals associated with various frequency bands. The RF circuitry can be arranged such that RF signals associated with different frequency bands are processed in a manner that is tailored to a specific frequency band. For instance, RF signals within different frequency bands can be filtered in a manner that is tailored so as to reject frequencies outside of their respective frequency bands. Alternatively or additionally, the RF circuitry can be arranged such that RF signals associated with different signal paths are processed in a manner that is tailored to a specific signal path.
Carrier aggregation in the cellular networks has been a driver for significant improvement in transmit harmonic levels such that a transmitter of a mobile phone may not significantly regrade receiver signals. It can be desirable to implement filtering without significantly degrading insertion loss to prevent the transmitter from degrading receiver signals.